pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Hero Rifle (PG3D)
|lethality = 65 (Max) |rateoffire = 57 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 70 (Current Mobility) |cost = 240 |upgrade = N/A |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The Anti-Hero Rifle in the Armory. |Level required = 7 |released = 10.3.0}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Anti-Hero Rifle (PGW). The Anti-Hero Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 10.3.0 update. It is the first form of the Anti-Hero Rifle. Appearance This weapon is a quite big sniper rifle with dark gray/black as the main color. Some details of the weapon are purple and green. There's also a big green crystal embedded in the gun. This material probably provides magnification or amplification of the weapon's beam. Strategy The Anti-Hero Rifle is a very efficient weapon and has large hitbox. As of the 15.1.2 update, this weapon became 1 head/ 2 body shots kill, for balance purposes (to compete with other overpowered sniper weapons). Tips *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *The Anti-Hero Rifle shoots a laser capable of passing through walls. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. *This weapon has a very large projectile hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills at medium range. *Always carry another gun that carries a lot of ammo if your Anti-Hero Rifle runs out of ammo since snipers don’t carry a lot of ammunition. *You can pair it with the Laser Bouncer and the Exterminator to perform the infamous Three Category Spam. Counters *Use a shotgun, sub-machine gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Do not stop moving and continue to strafe around users close by, especially in bigger maps, such as Ant's Life. *Take him/her out with other 1-2 head/body shots sniper rifles. Or be an Anti-Hero Rifle user yourself. Upgrades * Anti-Hero Rifle Up1 * Anti-Hero Rifle Up2 Skins |1.2K |Golden }} Theme Superhero themed. Supported Maps * Destroyed Megalopolis * Sniper Forts Weapon Setups * It's recommended to have a high mobility Melee. * A scoped/automatic to finish off the weakened opponent if took a direct hit from long range. Trivia *The green crystal embedded in the weapon may be a reference to the Kryptonite, a fictional material from the Superman Universe that reduces the hero's strength and power. *In PGW, there is a gun called the Cryptonic Blaster, along with the Anti-Hero Rifle. *The Anti-Champion Rifle seems to be the successor of this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Laser